1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobility devices and more specifically to a walker attachable tray, which may be removably attached to most four wheel walkers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2008/0185797 to Bohn discloses an armrest rolling walker with removable utility tray. However, Bohn does not teach or suggest a walker attachable tray, which may be removably attached to most four wheel walkers.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a walker attachable tray, which may be removably attached to most four wheel walkers without installing a specialized structure.